Spindle brakes of the aforedescribed general type can be provided on spinning machines for each of the spindles of a spindle rail. Brakes of this type are described, for example, in EP 0 456 996 A1.
In this system, the brake body is substantially U-shaped and is retained in a wall of the covering of the spindle rail and the spreading device is displaced in a spreading direction between shanks of the brake body perpendicular to the axis of the spindle. A carrier member is mounted in the wall of the spindle rail enclosure and the brake body is mounted thereon and the carrier member can also provide a guide for the spreading device. The central region of the brake body can form a pivot joining the two brake levers. This prior art construction is composed of a multiplicity of individual parts which must be premounted before the assembly is affixed in the covering.
Another spindle brake is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,875 and comprises a support body, a brake body, a closable cover and a brake lever. It also is comprised of a number of individual parts which requires a time-consuming and relatively expensive mounting.